Chad’s Little Admirer
by elizabeth567
Summary: When Sonny’s eight year old cousin comes to L.A. for a week, things go “wacky”. Not only is little Elle Munroe in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, but she is determined to get a spot on So Random with her older cousin. What’s the worst that can happen?
1. The Phone Call

**Ok, I got this idea for a story, so here it is... enjoy!**

* * *

SPOV

You know that feeling you get when you see a big red A+ on your essay, or the feeling you get when your coach pats you on the back and says you did a job well done; that's how I feel when I'm standing on the stage and the whole audience is clapping and that is where this story begins.

It was a normal show night. The light was as blinding as the first night I ever stepped on the stage. I shielded my eyes and watched the fans give us a standing ovation. I could see a blob of blonde hair by the corner of the stage and I rolled my eyes. Didn't he have anything better to do that come over to _our_ set during _our_ show? The fans slowly exited the set with their complimentary _So Random_ gift bags. Each one has a rubber chicken and a woppie cushion. My eyes followed the last fan out the door and I plopped down on the stage wearing my outfit sown out of real leafs. We were doing a new sketch called "Joyce of the Jungle" and well…don't ask. "Sonny, are you coming?" Grady called behind him as he walked off the stage wearing a gorilla suit… again, don't ask. They were going to get their usual Fro-Yo run.

"Uh yeah," I said twirling my phone in my hands. "Give me a minute and I will be there." I smiled a reassuring smile and he walked off the set. I looked down at the time on my phone. 6:59. She should be calling any- my phone suddenly screeched a high pitch shrieking sound. I turned to the door to se Zora giggling and ran out the door. I quickly answered my phone before I became deaf.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Sandy," I heard my little, eight year old cousin giggle on the other line. She couldn't say sonny when she was little, so she called me Sandy and well… never stopped.

"Hey Elle, how's it going in Wisconsin?" Her full name was Eleanor, but she hated anyone who called her that, so we just call her "Elle".

"Tiny just peed on my Mommy's new sweater." Tiny was Elle's Labrador retriever.

"Oh really? That must really-"

"Sonny?" a voice asked cutting me off. I jumped to my feet and my phone clattered to the floor. I looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper with his hands on his knees and seeming out of breath.

"Chad, why are you still here?" He looked up at me, stood up straight and fixed his jacket.

"Well I was on my way out, but then I heard a terrible screaming sound and I thought…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor.

"You thought what?" He looked up and met my eyes. A smirk suddenly spread across his face.

"I thought that maybe you finally realized how unfunny your comedy show was and was screaming in defeat, so I wanted to get a picture of your distress." I raised my eyebrows.

"Where's your camera then?" He sucked in his cheeks and looked around at the floor. "Guess you lost it, huh?" I smirked and then realized that my phone what still lying on the floor. I quickly picked it up. "Sorry about that, I was just talking to _Chad Dylan Cooper_." I quickly regretted what I had just said.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Elle screeched on the other line. I slapped my hand over the phone, so her screams of joy were muffled. I looked up at Chad he was smirking again.

"Uh, I'm just talking to Lucy."

"And?" Chad asked wanting me to continue.

"And… I told her about what a jerk you were being today and as you can see…" I motioned to the phone with my free hand. "She wasn't that pleased." Chad just shrugged and continued to stand there with that goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and took my hand off the phone, which was a big mistake.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Elle gushed and I felt my face grow hot. Chad's smile only grew wider.

"She loves me, she hates you." I quickly spun around and walked towards the door. I held the phone up to my ear. "Elle, every time I mention Ch-his name, you can't go into a screaming fit!"

"I'm sorry." Elle's voice was softer and under control. I sighed.

"I know Elles, but if you're coming here next week, you can't faint every time you see him."

"I know, I know, sorry." I sighed again. I knew that Elle didn't mean to be so… obsessed, but she was and that was one thing that Chad Dylan Cooper could _never_ find out. If he found out it would be a nonstop "Oh, your cousin _loves_ me, so that must mean you _love_ me too," or "Sonny, _loving_ Chad Dylan Cooper runs in your family, so you must _love_ me too." I shook my head and listened to Elle ramble on about the new episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. Next week was going to be challenging.


	2. The TV Show

**Extreamly short chapter, sorry, but I just wanted to show the situation from Elle's point of view. So read and review please. =]**

* * *

EPOV

Ok, so you may be thinking, "Awh, little Elle is the cutest, innocent thing on this planet." WRONG! Ok, I am cute, but I am definitely not as innocent as I seem. I am an eight year old, but I definitely have the instincts of a twelve year old. Like if I am watching _Mackenzie Falls_ (Which my dad says is not "age appropriate") I can understand the plot line and I definitely do not break out into a giggling fit when Mackenzie and Penelope kiss. I just sit there biting my nails, which is what I was doing right now.

Mackenzie leaned in to kiss Portlyn, but right before his lips touched her, he started babbling about how he couldn't kiss her, because the Falls were in danger. "Gosh Chad, just kiss her already!" I yelled at the screen using his offset name.

"What's all the fuss about sweetie," my mom said coming in the doorway from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. I quickly punched a random number on the remote.

"Nothing Mom, just watching T.V." I motioned towards the T.V. that was now showing a guy covered in head to toe with pads and catching an odd shaped ball.

"Football huh?" She sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yep, gotta love those Parkers." My mom raised her eyebrows.

"You mean Packers?" I blushed and looked at the floor, letting my brown bangs slide over my eyes. "Honey, _Mackenzie Falls_ isn't for little, sweet girls like you." I rolled my eye under the cover of my bangs.

"I know." It didn't matter. The episode was probably over by now. My mom pulled me into a quick hug, before scampering back into the kitchen. I sighed and changed the channel. Nico and Grady appeared before me fighting over a banana. I giggled. I slumped back into the couch and rolled my legs up to chin. In one week, I would be there… with _them_. My idols, my role models. I spotted a corner of the _Tween Weekly Mackenzie Falls _edition sticking out of a cushion on the couch. I stashed all my Tween Weekly's there, which were also, not "age appropriate". I pulled out the _Mackenzie Falls_ edition and placed it on my 's bright blue eyes stared out at me. I ran my fingers over his perfectly polished face. In one week I would be with _him_.


End file.
